


He keeps me warm

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is sappy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Post-Armageddon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: If Crowley has to describe how he feels when he’s with Aziraphale it's warm.Or, an introspective piece on how hopelessly in love Crowley was, is and always will be with Aziraphale.[Fictober 2019, Day 26]





	He keeps me warm

**Day 26: “You keep me warm.”**

If Crowley has to describe how he feels when he’s with Aziraphale it's warm.

And it's not only because the angel is a furnace and Crowley absolutely loves falling asleep on him, whether it be in his snake form or not, when it's winter and he's freezing every single molecule in his body.

It is also a fire that explodes inside him every time Aziraphale does something, even if it’s something stupid like going to Paris during the Reign of Terror. 

He remembers the first time he felt it and, although it wasn’t as strong as it is right now, it was enough to make him scared.

He is a demon after all, and demons are not supposed to feel those kinds of thoughts or feelings. They must thrive on hatred and violence and chaos. 

So when an angel starts talking to him, without threatening to destroy him just because he’s a demon (and because he kind of destroyed God’s own perfect playground), and instead, reveals him that he gave away his flaming sword to protect the humans, he feels something arise in him.

His love for Aziraphale started as an ‘Oh, so you’re like me then?’ and it became so much more, so fast.

He found himself completely and utterly in love with him even before the start of the modern age. Even before Aziraphale could even think about having those kinds of feelings for someone like him. But it never really mattered, not when he could still be with him, talk to him, dine with him.

Sometimes this fire inside him was so strong, it’d slip out and he would find himself burnt with his love, and vulnerable.

He’d buy presents for the angel and his new shop or he’d propose something indecent, like making the Arrangement, just so he could spend more time with him. 

Sometimes this fire would be meet with happiness and acceptance, other times the angel would try to keep as much distance as possible, and in doing so he’d break his heart.

But he has always been a masochist, so it never really mattered what the angel said to him. It could make him so devastated as to push him to sleep for almost a century, but his flame would never falter. Which he doesn’t know if it’s a sign of how strong his love is or of how pathetic he is. However, he has never interrogated himself long enough to find the answer, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever will.

And now?

Now there’s no need to try and hide it anymore, and his flame has become a full fire that can heat up an entire city.

Who would have thought that what Aziraphale needed to come to terms with his feelings was the almost destruction of the entire universe?!

But he can’t complain, not if the result is this: spending almost every waking moment by each other’s side and enjoying the wonderful things this Earth has to offer. Together, finally.

No subterfuges, no mysterious rendez-vous or frivolous excuses to see each other.

“Are you warm enough under there?” Aziraphale asks him, or better, he thinks he’s asking Crowley because the demon is buried under various blankets, head to toe.

His head is resting on Aziraphale’s lap and the angel can feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the tickling of the demon’s breath on his leg. He smiles to himself.

“Just fine angel, I couldn’t wish for anything better” Crowley says, muffled by the blankets. “Keep reading, I like this one” he continues, gently biting Aziraphale’s leg as to threaten him into compliance.

The angel just laughs, but resumes the reading of his latest addition to his collection, feeling warm and happy.

Crowley closes his eyes, the voice of Aziraphale rocking him into sleep.

The first years after the Armageddon’t he was scared of falling asleep next to Aziraphale, too afraid of waking up and finding out what they had was just a dream. But as time passes he is starting to realise that the fire that Aziraphale created in him is not alone, as Aziraphale has been cultivating his own fire for a long time, and now they get to live this warmth and nourish it together.

Together, as it was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this late, I have a uni deadline and life is a mess. But still, hope you like this small story! If you did, let me know! Kudos and comments are always super loved (and the only thing that makes me happy during uni work <3)


End file.
